


(insert name here)

by Lemon_head



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, I’m bad at tagging, M/M, Richie’s an asshole, sonia kaspbrack is actually kind of nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_head/pseuds/Lemon_head
Summary: Eddie’s the new kid and Richie kind of hates him. Like a lot. They really want to keep hating each other but it becomes really difficult. Things get complicated. Also Richie is kind of a confused asshole.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is gonna suck but who cares  
> i'm posting it anyway

Monday, Nov. 19, 1993

3rd person POV: 

“I’m telling you, this kid’s a toad!”

“S-s-shut up r-richie!” bill stuttered as they walked to class.

“I’m serious! He wears a fanny pack, short shorts, and is like, 3 inches tall!” 

Bill rolled his eyes.

“D-do you know what’s t-t-taking s-stan so long? He’s usually here be now.” bill said worriedly.

“Last time i checked he was hanging with your mom. I wouldn’t be very jealous. At least you two look alike!” Richie said, laughing.

Bill shoved him against the nearest wall jokingly.

“Hey bill!” ben waved from the end of the hall.

“Speaking of toads.” richie said under his breath to which bill elbowed him.

“You guys hear about the new kid?” ben asked.

“Dude you were the new kid last year. Don’t act so cocky.” said stan from behind him.

“Oh there you are stanly! How was bill’s mom? A screamer im assuming.” Richie said keeping a straight face.

“C-can it, T-t-trashmouth!” bill growled.

“Whatever back to the new, new kid. I hear he’s a total nerd.” said ben. “I think his first period is math.”

“stalker.” said stan

“Shit! I have math first too!” richie said

“Good luck.” stan giggled.

The bell rang and they all went their separate ways.

\------------------------------------

Richies POV:

My math teacher is definitely out to get me. Every time i get to class he assigns my seat because “i was almost late.” or because i called his mom a whore once.

“Tozier! The bell just rang as you walked in! When will you learn to get to class on time?” my teacher said sounding very annoyed.

“I’m sorry it won’t happen again.” i said in my normal, monotone apology that i recite every morning.

“I’ve just about had it with this behavior! You are going to sit the the front row every day for the rest of the school year! Do i make myself clear?” 

“Crystal.” I replied walking to my usual seat. The only difference is someone is sitting in it.

“Hey Mr. Stevens just told me to sit here. Hey!” i yelled at the brown haired boy sitting in my seat,”move it Toad!”

“Just sit in the one next to me. He didn’t say to sit in this seat, he said front row. Sit here,” the boy said pointing to the chair next to him next to him. 

This kid is tiny. And he’s telling me what to do? 

I sat down in the seat next to him anyway trying not to say anything stupid to get me in more trouble than i already was.

“Alright class we have a new student!” Mr. stevens said sounding overly excited.”you wanna come up here and introduce yourself? Just say your name and where you’re from and maybe a random thing about yourself”

The boy sitting next to me got up and walked to the front and center of the class.

“Hi. my name’s Eddie Kaspbrak. I’m 16 and from seattle, Washington. And a random fact about myself is….i love music?” he said looking like he didn’t want to be there.

“Well that’s great eddie. What’s your favorite band?” Mr. Stevens asked.

“I don’t really have a favorite. I like anthrax, the cure, depeche mode, INXS, new order, Pearl Jam, Nirvana, and U2.” he said.” can i go back to me desk yet?”

Mr. Stevens nodded then started talking about algebra and all that shit.

For a nerdy kid he sure did have an interesting taste in music. 

\---------------------------------

Third person POV:

In the cafeteria richie, stan, bill, and ben sat at their usual table.

“So the new kid?” stan asked richie.

“God! I have every class with that douche! He wears a stupid fanny pack and has asthma and he’s tiny!” richie said running out of breath from ranting.

“Y-you reall-l-ly seem t-to hate him.” bill said giggling.

“Can it Denbrough!” richie snapped.

\-------------------------

Eddie walked through the crowded cafeteria trying to find a spot to sit. Literally every table was full or had kids who definitely would not want to hang with eddie, accept for the one Richie Tozier was sitting at.

Eddie slowly walked over hoping he wouldn’t get punched.

Richie and his friends slowly looked up at the boy walking toward them. Richie glared at eddie.

“Hey um, Richie? Um can i sit here? There are no other seats.” eddie said while trying not to shake.

“I don’t know. Can you?” richie said, smugly.

“C’mon man just let him sit here. He’s probably not as bad as you make him seem.” ben said smiling at eddie.

Eddie gave a small smile back as ben moved over a bit so he could sit with them.

“Thanks.” eddie said in a small voice, taking a huge bite out of his sandwich.

“Where’s the richie we know and love? You’re being really quiet?” stan said, sounding confused.

Richie just groaned and threw the rest of his food away.

“Is richie on his period or something?” eddie asked, mouth still full of food, while he looked over in the other boy’s direction. 

They were pretty sure richie heard cause he flipped them off from the garbage can

“No. he’s been acting weird all of lunch. I think something’s really bothering him.” ben replied.

“More like someone.” said stan, looking over at eddie.

“Oh. i get it.” eddie said realizing he was what was bothering richie. Then he got up and ran to the bathroom.

“Eddie wait!” ben said running after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of dramatic but Eddie doesn’t really know social skills or what it socially acceptable.

“Ben i’m fine!” eddie yelled from the stall he locked himself in.

“I’m just saying you shouldn’t care about what trashmouth thinks of you.” ben replied, knowing that was why eddie locked himself in there.

“But you said it yourself! He was acting weird because of me. I made him not be himself around his friends!” eddie said sounding worried.

“Are you seriously worried about that?” ben asked softly.

“God i’m a terrible person.”eddie said praying he wouldn’t cry.

“Awww eds. Just come out and we can talk face to face. It’ll make you feel better.” ben said. He was always very calm and nice in these situations.

“Jesus i’m being way to overdramatic over nothing. God! what is wrong with me!” eddie yelled, completely forgetting what ben called him.

“Eddie just calm down. I understand it’s a stressful day. I was the new kid last year and richie was a complete asshole. but we’re friends now.”

Eddie took a few breaths then unlocked the door. 

“Do you want a hug?” ben asked, sounding serious.

Eddie just giggled and nodded.

“You’re very hugable.” eddie giggled into ben’s shoulder.

“Alright go finish your lunch class is gonna start pretty soon.” ben said sounding like a mom.

“What kinda gay shit were you two doing in there?” richie asked.

“Ahh he’s back!” ben said nudging eddie’s shoulder.

“Richie what class do we have next?” eddie asked.

“Science. It’s pretty close to the cafeteria. You should be able to find it.” richie said, then bill glared at him.”or i could help you find it.” he said rolling his eyes.

Eddie just nodded. he didn’t want to annoy richie any more than he already had.

\---------------------------------------

“Alright class! We have a new seating arrangement and a new student!” Mr. Clarke said enthusiastically.

“Sounds like fun.” richie said sarcastically.

After getting all the kids in their new seats(richie ended up sitting behind eddie) mr. Clarke asked eddie to come to the front of the classroom.

“Alright eddie tell us a few things about yourself. Hobbies? Academic strengths? Maybe a favorite movie?” Mr. Clarke suggested.

“Well my favorite movies are beetlejuice, the exorcist, the goonies, back to the future, the breakfast club, and return of the jedi.” eddie said looking down and fidgeting with his hands.

Richie rolled his eyes and stared out the window.

“Cool. what do you want to be when you grow up?”

“A sound engineer. But my mom wants me to be a doctor.” eddie said chuckling a bit.

Almost all the kids weren’t listening. Most were just doodling, yawning, or spacing out. 

“Very nice well i’m sure you’ll have a great time here in Derry.” Mr. Clarke said, smiling.

Eddie went back to sit down.

“Well I have a new assignment for all of you. It’ll be a partner assignment but because of what happened last time i let you guys pick your own partners i have already chosen them for you.”

Richie’s day had officially gone to shit. He let his head fall on the desk.

“Fuck.” he said, in a monotone voice, then rubbed his forehead.

“You okay?” eddie asked nervously.

“Yeah i’m fine.” richie said, rolling his eyes

Mr. clarke then started naming the partner groups. About halfway through he said the words that would be the cherry on top of richie’s shitty day.

“Richie and eddie. I’m sure you two will work well together!” he said, smiling. 

No. no they wouldn’t.

“So the assignment is on the teenage brain! You guys will conduct your own experiments that you come up with involving sleep, rection time, or music and how it affects the brain and present your results in front of the Maine Board of Education and the rest of your grade.” 

Richie was on the verge of jumping out the window into the rose bushes. Eddie however was already thinking of ideas for their experiment.

“ I would highly recommend getting started on this project today instead of doing it last minute. I’ll let you and your partner talk about it for the rest of class. However we won’t have much time to work on it in class for the next two weeks so it might be best to do it at your partner’s house. We will start testing people on Thursday, next week.” Mr. Clarke said, sounding way too happy.

Richie was dying in his seat. He officially decided he hated eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy


	3. Chapter 3

Third person POV

“Alright kids, go sit next to your partner.” Mr. Clarke said, smiling.

He was always the happiest teacher at their school. It was only making richie more mad.

“Hey richie.” eddie said, turned around from his seat.

Richie just rolled his eyes and put his head down.

“Okay then.” eddie said, sounding kind of annoyed.”Well we really need to finish this and I’m pretty sure you’re not gonna talk to me. Do you just want me to finish the project and put both of our names on it?”

“God eddie! I’m having a shit day and I don’t want to talk about this! Just leave me alone!” Richie yelled while everyone stared.

“Okay.” Eddie said not wanting to make it worse.

\-----------------------------------

On the bus.

“Do you think we should go hang by the quarry?” ben asked stan.

“It’s november.” stan replied.

“I know but we don’t have to swim. I just figured we could bring the new kid, Eddie.” ben said.

“God not him! He’s such an ass!” richie groaned, right as the bus hit a bump which knocked his head on the window.

“Richie! Eddie is 3 seats in front of you!” ben whisper-yelled.

Eddie heard everything they were saying. Ever since science he felt like he was a horrible person for making richie have a bad day. Although the more he thought about it Richie was being a complete asshole.

“Well it’s true.” richie said, looking out the window.

I deserve it. Eddie thought.

“Well we’re going anyway.” ben said, as they got to their stop.”come on.”

Ben grabbed eddie’s arm and pulled him off the bus with the rest of the losers.

“Where are we going?” eddie asked.

“A cool place. You’ll see.” stan said.

\---------------------------------------

“Seriously. Why did we have to bring him?” richie asked/groaned.

“Shut up richie! You’ve made him feel bad enough today. Stop it.” ben said.

“H-h-he’s not t-that bad.” bill said.

“Yeah! Why do you hate him so much?” stan asked.

“Because he made today suck ass! All i wanted was for him to leave me alone but I had to sit next to him in almost every class, and he sat at our table during lunch, and i’m partners with him for that stupid fucking science project!” richie yelled, running out of breath.

“I’m sorry.” eddie said, quietly.

The other boys watched intently waiting for richie to say something.

“Goddamn it! And that! You’re always nice to me! I mean I called you an ass and i’ve been ranting about you in front of your face! How the fuck do you not yell back or talk shit about me! it’s stupid!” richie yelled again.

He constantly bottled up his emotions until he exploded. It was pretty bad this time.

“Maybe I don’t always yell back because I’m trying to be nice! All I wanted was for you to stop hating me so much! God you’re such a dick Richie!” Eddie yelled back.

He flipped richie off and then walked home.

Once he got home he ran to his room which was still covered in boxes.

“Eddie bear? Why are you so upset?” his mom asked as she entered his room.

“It’s nothing important.” eddie said through his teeth.

“Was it school? Is someone bullying you?” she asked, sounding worried,

“God! I don’t want to talk about it!” eddie yelled, shoving his face in his bed.

“Okay sweetie. You might wanna get reddie for dinner in a little bit. The neighbors invited us over. They have a boy around your age too.” she said, leaving the room.

Earlier All eddie wanted to do was make richie not hate him and think he was nice but now all he wants is to punch richie in the jaw. He finally understood how richie felt. He wasn’t very good at letting out anger. For being a small boy he could still pack a punch. He tried his hardest not to get mad at what richie said. 

After screaming into his pillow a couple times he started to unpack more of his stuff. He broke a couple things out of anger. When he was done with a couple boxes he went to wash his tear stained pillow.

“Eddie bear, you should fix your hair we have to go in a couple minutes.”

“Ok mommy.” eddie said, while messing with his hair to try and fix it, though nothing worked.

\-------------------------------

“Richie! Where were you? We were worried sick!” richie’s mom gasped as he walked inside.

“I was at the quarry with bill, stan, and ben. Sorry I forgot to tell you.” richie said in a monotone voice.

“What’s wrong honey?” his mom asked worriedly.

“ugh. just school. I hate this kid but all my friends love him.” richie said, sounding annoyed.

“Awwww. Well get ready for dinner. I invited the new neighbors.”

“Oh no. no no no. why would you do that?!?” richie yelled franticly.

“I didn’t think it’d be that big of a deal richie.” his mom said, smirking.

“No! That’s the kid! The new boy! I had a shitty day because of him!” richie yelled while pacing around the living room

“Well go get ready! I’m not cancelling on them just because you had a bad day.”

Richie groaned and went upstairs to his room.

\----------------------------------------

“Okay eddie, remember to be nice and put your plate in the dishwasher. Or better yet offer to wash the dishes. Just try and be nice and use your manners.” eddie’s mom said as they walked down the street.

“I get it mom. You’ve told me the same thing since i was 5.” eddie said.

When they got to the house eddie noticed the mailbox. It read “The Toziers”.

Goddamn it, eddie thought, looking down at his feet as his mom knocked on the door.

“Hello! I’m Maggie!” richie’s mom said excitedly as she opened the door.

“I’m sonia!” eddie’s mom said, going in for a hug with maggie.

“And you are?” maggie asked.

“Eddie.” eddie said quietly, looking down.

“Richie! Get down here!” she yelled up the stairs.

This was it. They had to act normal. Like they didn’t hate each other. This was gonna be the most difficult dinner of richie’s life.

“I hope you like lasagna.” maggie said as she walked to the kitchen. “Have a seat! Make yourselves at home!” 

Eddie’s mom decided to sit on the couch. He however wanted to get the hell out of there.

\-----------------------------

“Richie? Come downstairs and meet the Kaspbracks.” maggie said, trying to drag her son out of his bed.

“Noooooooooo….” richie groaned as his mom tried to drag all 6 foot 2 inches of him out of bed.

Maggie was only 5’3 but she was still pretty strong. When she finally got him out of his bed she dragged him downstairs.

“This is eddie and that is sonia.” richie’s mom said.

“Hello.” richie said, not looking at eddie.

Eddie looked down at his feet trying not to get mad at Richie.

“Alright well let’s eat!” maggie said, excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was mostly maggie and sonia talking about current events. Richie’s dad just took his dinner to his office. Richie finished all his food as fast as possible then went up to his room. Eddie finished second.

“Oh sweetie, you should go upstairs and hang out with richie. He has video games and comic books. I’m pretty sure he has some playboy magazines if you’re into that kind of thing.” maggie said the last part super quietly.

“Oh no it’s fine Mrs.Tozier!” eddie said as he took his plate to the sink.” if you need help with dishes i can do them.”

“No sweetie, you’re our guest!” mrs. tozier said

“I think you should go play with richie upstairs.” eddie’s mom said as she took her plate to the sink.

Eddie tried his hardest not to cringe at how she phrased it.

“Really it’s okay! I don’t think he likes me anyway.” eddie said looking down.

“Eddie bear, you need to start making friends!” sonia snapped.

It was quite weird considering she didn’t want him going outside or talking to new people up until he was 14. Now she wants him to magically learn social skills?

“Richie’s room is the second door on the right.” maggie said happily, going back to chatting with eddie’s mom.

Eddie just nodded and made his way up the stairs. He debated whether he should knock or not. He heard richie listening to Message in a Bottle by The Police. It made him calm down a bit before he knocked a couple times.

“God mom what do you want?” he heard richie say as he walked toward the door to open it.

“Hey sorry my mom and your mom said i had to hang out with you.” eddie blurted out quickly.

“Oh ok um…. Just gimme a second.” richie said, internally groaning as he picked up around his room.

“You guys have a big house.” eddie said quietly.

“Thanks. All my siblings graduated high school so it’s just me, my mom, and my dad.” richie replied.

“Cool.” eddie said as he thought him and richie were getting along better.

“Alright you can come in now. Sit there and don’t touch anything.” richie said, pointing at a chair.

Then it was back to normal. Richie went to sit at his desk and draw more as he blasted music. He ignored eddie for a few minutes until he realized eddie was having an asthma attack.

“Jesus christ eddie! Are you okay?” richie ask after he turned down his music.

“Yeah I’m fine.” eddie said, trying not to cough and putting his inhaler back in his fanny pack.” why do you care?”

“Do you know how much trouble I’ll get in if you die in my room?” richie asked.

“Ha ha. Very funny.” eddie said sarcastically,” do you have any games? Books? Or something i could occupy my time with?”

“Do you like Tetris?” richie asked, looking through his collection of video games.

“Hell yes!” eddie exclaimed.

“Okay then.”

\--------------------------------------

About 30 minutes went by. Eddie was zoning out, playing tetris. Richie was drawing skulls, clowns and zombies. He wondered when eddie would leave. It wasn’t like he was really bothering richie but he still had a weird feeling about him.

“Eddie bear,” he heard sonia yell up the stairs,”we’re leaving!” 

“Bye richie.” eddie said as he walked out of his room.

“Hey eddie, none of this means we are friends.” richie said as he pushed up his glasses.

“Who said i wanted to be friends with you?” eddie asked before he left.

Richie didn’t want to hate eddie. He actually kinda wanted to hang with eddie more but he didn’t know how to say it. Eddie on the other hand really disliked richie at that moment. 

“Eddie if you ever need extra money or something you could come over and do laundry or dishes and i’ll pay you. Richie doesn’t really ever clean.” maggie said as we walked out the door.

“Oh cool. When could i come over?” eddie asked.

“Well tomorrow at 3 would work. You could just take the bus home and follow richie.” 

“Alright i’ll be here.” eddie said, trying not to think of what richie’s rection would be if he followed him home.

\---------------------------------------------

At school richie tried his best to avoid eddie. It was a little difficult considering they had every class together.

During lunch eddie sat next to ben and stan while richie sat by bill. It seemed richie was almost back to his normal self. He made lots of mom jokes and had sassy comebacks. There was just something that was off. He didn’t talk to eddie but he did stare at him a lot until the other boy noticed then he would look all around the room like it was nothing.

In science, they had to research stuff about the brain in the library.(A/N: Oh my lord. They had to use encyclopedias!) Richie didn’t get much done he just kept staring at eddie. Mr. Clarke noticed and kept snapping his fingers in richie’s face. 

In PE, they played dodgeball and everyone seemed to aim for eddie. It made richie really mad but he couldn’t help. He tried his hardest to hit everyone that tried to hit eddie.

On the bus richie sat with the losers and of course eddie was there right behind all of them.

“Why won’t you talk to me richie? You’ve been staring at me all day and you saved my ass in PE but you still won’t talk to me.” eddie asked once they got off the bus.

“Maybe I just don’t want to talk to you!” richie yelled, immediately regretting it.

“Okay.” eddie said, looking down.

“Why are you following me?” richie asked

“Your mom’s paying me to do the dishes and laundry.”

Once they got to richie’s house maggie showed eddie what to do. After eddie did a load of laundry he started on the dishes. Richie came down to get a glass of water.

“Hey I think my mom has a sexy maid outfit from halloween. You think you’d be up for wearing?” richie asked, smirking.

“Get the fuck out richie!” eddie said, giggling.

“You want me to play some music?” richie asked pointing at his radio on the counter.

“Sure.”

Once he turned it on Dreams by The Cranberries started playing.

“Yes I love this song!” eddie said, smiling.

“We’re still not friends by the way.” richie said looking down.

“Shut up richie! Turn the music up.” eddie said, getting back to washing dishes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t post a new chapter yesterday!!!

Maggie was watching her favorite soap opera in the living room while cross stitching.

“I finished cleaning Mrs. Tozier.” eddie said as he walked into the living room

“I’m gonna be on a road trip with my husband for work this week and I’m going to be leaving richie here. He’ll be alone for 4 days and I have a hunch that when i come back the house will be a mess and richie will probably be dead. Do you think you could come over a couple times next week to check on him and the house? I’d pay you $150. You might actually have to stay the night a couple of times if it’s okay with you and your mom. Richie gets kinda lonely.” Maggie said, sounding kind of stressed.

Eddie thought about it for a second.

“So would it be like babysitting? Could I boss richie around?” eddie asked.

“Sure! Whatever your heart desires, just don’t kill him.” she replied, smirking.

“Yeah i could do it.” eddie said, smiling.” what day do you leave?”

“thursday, then we come back the on monday morning.”

“Okay I’ll talk to my mom about it.”

\--------------------------------------------

“I don’t know eddie. He seems like a nice kid but why would you need to watch after him?” eddie’s mom asked, sounding worried.

“He gets really lonely and doesn’t clean. And i get to boss him around even though he’s older than me! And i get paid for it!” eddie said, sounding excited.

“Okay I guess. Come check in with me every night and don’t get into trouble!” she said.

\----------------------------

Wednesday went by faster than normal. Richie still wouldn’t talk to eddie. He would stare at him though. Like a lot. Richie always got this weird feeling around eddie that just confused him considering eddie’s a boy. Eddie however was fed up with it. Who stares at someone for 45 minutes then never talks to them? The only time richie was actually nice was when he was drawing in his room and not talking about how they weren’t friends.

When they were on the bus all richie did was talk to his friends about how much he didn’t like eddie.

“Richie could you please stop being an asshole while I’m sitting right here?” eddie turned around and asked.

Richie just rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Eddie couldn’t wait for thursday.

“My mom wanted you to come over so she could explain some stuff to you.” richie said quietly.

Eddie nodded and went back to looking outside.

After they got off the bus they headed to richie’s house.

“So lover boy, when are you gonna stop staring at me during class? Or at least say something nice to me afterwards?” eddie asked, looking down.

“W-what do you mean?” richie stuttered, trying his hardest not to blush but failing horribly.

“You’re kidding right? Every kid in class could see your puppy dog eyes! But whenever you open your mouth all that comes out is “eddie sucks balls!” and “we’re not friends!”! It’s stupid!” eddie almost yelled.

“I’m sorry! I’m just really confused and I don’t know why!” richie yelled back then ran the rest of the way home.

“Damn it.” eddie muttered under his breath. 

\----------------------------------------

“Richie why are you so mad?” maggie yelled after him, but he slammed his door shut and went to listen to music.

“Hey mrs. tozier.” eddie said, out of breath from running down the street.

“Oh hey eddie!” she replied.

“Sorry about richie. He’s just having a bad day.” eddie said as they sat on the couch.

“Nah it’s fine. It’s actually kind of funny. He hasn’t acted like this since his first major crush in 5th grade.” she said, smirking. “He’s not very good at expressing himself with words when it comes to that kind of thing.”

“Oh. ok.” eddie said, with a confused expression.

Maggie just giggled and turned on the t.v.

“So richie said you wanted to go over a few things or something like that?” eddie said but it came out as more of a question.

“Yeah just a couple rules. Rule one: no parties. Richie isn’t really one of the coolest kids but he still has had a couple parties without telling us. Rule two: only the losers can come over. Rule three: if a girl or boy that you don’t know comes over make richie leave his door open. Rule four: don’t kill him. Easy right?” maggie said.

“Yeah! I can do it.” eddie said, smiling.

“Do you know how to paint nails?” she asked, curiously.

“Yeah. my mom used to make me paint her toes because my hands shake less than hers.”

“Perfect!”

\-----------------------------------------

They watched some soap opera for an hour and painted each other’s nails. Then they started looking at old photos of richie as a baby.

“Oh my god! He’s naked in this one!” eddie said through laughs.

“Yeah he didn’t want to put clothes on until he was 8. He took them off at school once in 1st grade!” maggie giggled.

“What are you guys looking at?” richie asked curiously.

“Your ass!” eddie said, cackling.

“Are you fucking serious mom!?” richie said, blushing

“Are you really embarassed? It’s just eddie! It’s not like he’s gonna ridicule you in front of the entire school.” his mom replied.

Richie groaned and went to the kitchen to eat.

“So when you’re here try to get richie to like you more. I mean he likes you he just doesn’t know how to say it.” maggie said quietly to eddie.

“Mom! I’m right here!” richie whined/groaned.

“Why won’t you just be nice to eddie? He’s a nice kid. He’s not bad looking. Give him a compliment, honey.” maggie insisted.

“Ugh! Fine! Eddie, you have a nice nose!” richie said then went back up to his room.

Eddie couldn’t help but blush a little.

“Awww eddie? Did what richie say make you happy?” maggie joked.

“Shut up.” he giggled pushing her lightly.

He was really starting to love richie’s mom. Like he wanted to be friends with her and watch richie suffer because of it.

“Well i’ve gotta get going. My mom’s probably wondering where I am.” eddie said after a while

“Okay dear! I hope you have a good weekend with richie.” she said smirking.

Eddie laughed, then headed out the door.

“Hey mom? Does eddie have to stay here to watch me? He lives like 5 blocks away! That’s close enough right?” richie asked from the stairs.

“For that I’m making eddie sleep in the same room as you!” maggie replied, giggling.

She really was the “cool mom”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the same notes at the end of chapter 3 keep coming up at the end of each chapter. It’s been doing it for some reason and I can’t fix it


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday at school was the same. Richie staring at eddie, eddie getting mad at richie. Only one difference. Eddie caught himself staring back. A lot. It was weird but he never really got a good look at richie. He noticed how brown his eyes were, how cute his glasses looked and how curly his hair was. It was a little stupid but he really wanted richie to like him. But then richie opened his mouth.

“This isn’t going to change our relationship at all.” richie said as they walked to his house.

“Don’t call it a ‘relationship’. That sounds weird.” eddie said .

“so , um, why were you staring at me during science?” richie asked.

“Why were staring at me during social studies?” eddie snarked back.

“It’s cause you look a lot like your mom.” richie said, smirking.

“Fuck you!” eddie said, giggling.

And it was that moment that richie knew he was fucked.

\-------------------------------------

After they went inside richie went to his room to play video games. Eddie did homework and watched scooby-doo. 

“Hey richie? What do you want to eat?” eddie yelled over the blaring music in richie’s room.

“What?” richie yelled back.

“God damn it.” eddie said under his breath as he knocked on the door.

Richie opened it then closed hit quickly, realizing his room was a mess and he didn’t have pants on. He could hear eddie laughing his ass off and quickly turned red. After getting some pants on he went down to the kitchen with eddie.

“I’ll eat anything.” richie said.

“So a cold, wet hot dog?” eddie asked, not feeling like cooking.

“We could always go somewhere to eat. There’s a diner at the end of the street.”

“Ok cool.” eddie said.

Richie and eddie both could drive but they didn’t have cars. Eddie didn’t bring his bike so he got on the back of richie’s and then they left. It was already dark out so to say eddie was scared was an understatement. All he wanted to do was hold onto richie for dear life, but that would be weird. 

“Eddie, even though we aren’t friends you can still grab onto my sweater. I don’t want you to fall off.” richie said over his shoulder, sounding nervous.

“Damn it. Fine.” eddie muttered under his breath as he put his arms around richie’s waist.

Richie’s cheeks turned red immediately. He kinda liked it though. But he still wasn’t friends with eddie. Nope. never. 

\-------------------------------------------

When they got to the diner, richie ordered a steak and eddie got chicken strips. It was relatively empty. 

“Why do you keep saying we’re not friends?” eddie asked.

“Cause we’re not.” richie said, sounding annoyed.

“Are you scared of me?” eddie asked, smirking.

“No!” richie said, defensively.

 

“Well then why?” eddie asked.

“I don’t know.” richie said, putting his head down.

They finished their food and got back on richie’s bike. Once they got home richie went back to his room. 

“Are you gonna do your homework?” eddie asked before richie shut his door.

“What homework?” richie asked, smirking.

“Seriously dude? Do you want to fail?” eddie asked.

“No but I don’t want to do homework either.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and went back downstairs. 

\--------------------------------------

9:15 pm

Richie was laying in bed wondering what eddie was doing. It was kinda creepy but he wished eddie was there with him. He didn’t like being lonely. He had a dog for a while but it was old and it died.

Eddie was in the living room contemplating where he should sleep. He thought about the couch but he was kinda scared of all the open space. Then he realized he would be alone in the dark if he slept in richie’s parent’s room. After thinking about it for 10 minutes eddie climbed upstairs and knocked on richie’s door.

“Come in.” richie mumbled, trying to hide his distraught face.

“Hey um richie? Could I maybe sleep on the floor or something? It’s dark and scary in the living room.” eddie asked quietly.

“Fine.” richie said, sounding annoyed. In reality he was relieved that he wasn’t alone.

Eddie let out a breath and crawled on the floor next to richie’s bed. He didn’t have a blanket or a pillow but it was better than being alone. Richie’s bed was big enough for 3 people and had an obscene amount of pillows. He also had a mountain of blankets.

“Eddie? You don’t have to sleep on the floor. You can come up here if you want.” richie said awkwardly.

Eddie nodded and made his way to richie’s bed. The only light in the room was coming from the street light 10 feet away from richie’s window. Richie was on the side of his bed closest to the wall. The other boy slowly climbed under the covers and closed his eyes. He was doing great until he realized how close he was to richie.

“Still not friends eh?” eddie asked, smirking.

“Shut up.” richie said in a husky voice with his eyes closed.

Even though the lighting was not great he could still see richie. It was a little different because he wasn’t wearing glasses and his mouth was shut. Eddie thought he was cute like that.

“Why are you staring at me eddie?” richie asked, eyes still closed.

Eddie flushed a bright shade of pink. Thank god the lights weren’t on.

“You look different without your glasses on.” eddie replied.

“Is it a good different?”

“Yeah. i still like you with glasses but it’s just interesting.” eddie rambled.

“God eddie. Stop fan girling. You’re lucky you even get a look at the goods.” richie said smirking.

“And you opened your mouth.” eddie muttered, turning around so his back was facing richie.

“Do you think we can have the losers over tomorrow?” richie asked

“Yeah whatever.” eddie said, tiredly.

Richie scooted a little closer to eddie until he was up against the other boy.

“I’m cold.” richie whispered in eddie’s ear sending shivers down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea boi


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kinda sucks and There’s a homophobic slur at the end. Sorry.

Eddie woke up around 4 in the morning and headed downstairs. He heard richie mumble something about staying but eddie just pulled his blanket up more to cover him up. When he got to the living room he grabbed his backpack then headed to his own house. Once he was there he snuck in the door quietly. His mom fell asleep on the couch with the tv schizing out. After turning the tv off he put a blanket on her and headed upstairs to grab more clothes. When he filled his bag up he went to take a shower. The idea of showering at richies made eddie cringe. The other boy would probably take his clothes or his towel away. Or worse. both.

He went out to the garage to find his bike. It was hidden in one of the boxes underneath a bunch of old, muddy boots. After that he got his bag and rode his bike back to richie’s. It was still dark out and eddie felt a little nervous. It got even better when he hit a rock and fell off.

“Shit!” eddie hissed, while brushing the dirt off his arm. He got a pretty big cut on his right arm, right before where elbow started. And just his luck. It was bleeding a lot.

He raced back to richie’s house, where he left his fanny pack. Smart move.

When he got back he ran upstairs, making sure he didn’t get blood on anything, until he realized he could wake richie up. But then again he didn’t give two shits about richie. They weren’t friends. Eddie still slowly crept into the other boy’s room. He tip-toed to his fanny pack, which was on the floor. He checked the clock.

“5:36.” eddie sighed, realizing he spent a lot of time at his house.

“Hey eds.” richie slurred, still sounding asleep.

“Good morning trashmouth.” eddie replied, digging around his bag for his mini first aid kit.

“What are you looking for?” richie mumbled.

Eddie flashed him the huge gash on his arm.

“Oh shit!” richie sounded more awake this time.

“I was riding my bike back from my house and i hit a rock.” eddie mumbled.

He found his old box of band-aids but none of them were big enough to cover it.

“If you go in the bathroom, under the sink we have some stuff to fix you up. I could help you?” richie said.

“No its ok. I just have to clean it out and get a band-aid on it.” eddie replied, walking across the hall to the bathroom.

He dug around in under the sink till he found a box labeled ‘first aid:if you’re not hurt don’t touch!’ the last part was scribbled in with sharpie. Eddie chuckled to himself as he grabbed the box. 

“Fuck!” eddie exclaimed in pain as he rinsed the gash off.

“You okay?” richie asked, softly from the doorway. He was wearing some sweat pants and no shirt.

Eddie sniffed,”no.” 

“Do you want help?”

Eddie nodded. It took about 10 minutes but richie did have the right stuff to fix eddie up(cough cough). Richie cleaned the cut while eddie tried not to scream.

“Is it over?” eddie groaned.

He was kind of surprised at how nice richie was being to him.

“Yeah.” richie chuckled. “Can i have stan, bill, and ben over tonight?”

“I don’t care. Can i hang out with you guys?” eddie asked.

“They’re not gonna let me lock you away so i guess.” richie sighed.

And he was back. Yippie. 

After a few moments of awkward silence eddie went downstairs while richie got ready for school. It was 6 already and they had to catch the bus at 7. Eddie got a bowl of cereal and watched tv for an hour.

\--------------------------------

“richie! What the fuck are you doing up there? We’re gonna be late!” eddie yelled up the stairs.

“Give me a goddamn second!” richie yelled back.

Eddie groaned. It was the only time eddie was excited for monday. Once richie was done fixing his mop of a head they ran to the bus stop almost missing it. When they got on bill and stan were practically falling asleep on each other while ben stared outside with his face squished on the window. They were the only kids on the bus. Eddie sat in the seat across from stan and bill while richie sat behind him.

“Have any of you thought of riding your bikes to school?” eddie asked.

They all groaned.”think of how tired we’d be. We’d crash into a car!” ben exclaimed.

“Something’s wrong,” stan said,” richie is quiet.”

Bill giggled while ben smirked at eddie.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” eddie asked, sounding confused.

“It’s just every since you got here richie’s quieter than normal. He usually never shuts up.” stan said.

“You mean he’s worse when i’m not there?” eddie exclaimed.

“Oh shut up.” richie groaned.

The bus stopped to let more kids on and ben got up and sat next to eddie.

“So has bowers bothered you yet?” he asked in a low voice.

“No. who is that?” 

“Henry bowers. He’s not the nicest kid. Well he’s not a kid anymore. He’s 19 and still finishing high school. If he bothers you tell us.” ben replied pulling up the bottom of his shirt to show the ‘H’ scar he had on his stomach.

“Holy shit! He did that?” eddie asked.

Ben nodded facing forward again.

“Hey you losers wanna stay over tonight?” richie asked.

“Yeah sure.” they all said in unison.

When they got off the bus bill and stan headed to the art/music room which was odd because there wasn’t even a teacher there. Eddie had a confused look on his face as he stared after them.

“Sound proof room.” richie whispered in his ear.

“Oh! Okay. didn’t realize they were- um- doing shit together.” eddie replied, cheeks going red.

“Yeah i don’t think they realize it either.” richie giggled, looking after them.

“I gotta go to social studies.” ben said, walking into the school.

“But Class doesn’t start for 25 minutes.” eddie yelled after him, not wanting to be stuck alone. Or worse. With richie.

“I’m not going to hang out with you for a half and hour longer than i have to, eddie.” richie said, then went to the library.

Eddie groan and sat on a bench next to an oak tree. He just sat and stared at kids entering the school. It was still a little dark outside but the sun was starting to peek up. He looked at his watch and realized he only had 15 minutes until class started. Suddenly a dark blue car sped up the road into the parking lot. A skinny boy that was only a couple inches taller than eddie with a piggy nose and a mullet stepped out. 

“Well well well. It’s the new kid.” he said lowly, walking up to eddie.

Eddie sat and stared with wide eyes remembering the scar on bens gut.

“We’re gonna have fun with you, faggot.” henry smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn’t proofread this and I’m crossing my fingers it’s ok.

Henry and his pack of wolves grabbed all 5 foot 6 inches of eddie then threw him on the ground. Eddie yelled at them to quit it but they didn’t care.  
“He’s trying so hard!” one of them laughed.  
Henry crawled on top of eddie slowly, pinning him down.  
“Listen up gay-wad. This year’s gonna be hell for you.” henry said before he punched eddie in the eye then the jaw. Then he kneed eddie in the stomach.  
“Mother fucker.” eddie coughed, feeling light headed and out of breath.  
“Henry he’s only a kid.” one of them mumbled worriedly.  
Henry looked back at the one who said it.   
“Do you wanna take his place?” he snarled.  
The boy shook his head while eddie whimpered and groaned. Henry was one of those bullies that has a lot of issues. Like his dad was abusive. And he was questioning his sexuality. So he took it out on kids smaller than him. He stopped with the losers when they all got taller than him and stopped being afraid. and they fought back. Well richie fought back.  
“Up yours mullet boy!” eddie screamed, kicking henry in the crotch. Then he grabbed his backpack and ran as fast as he could inside the school, to first period.  
“What the fuck?” henry yelled.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
“Holy shit eddie! What happened?” richie exclaimed, only to get shushed by the librarian.  
“Henry bowers.” eddie said quietly.  
He didn’t realize how bad he looked. There was split in his lip and blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. And bruises on his jaw and eye were starting to form.  
“Well let’s go try to fix your face, if that’s even possible.” richie said the last part quietly.  
“Screw you.”   
When they got to the bathroom eddie looked at himself in the mirror.  
“Holy fuck!” he exclaimed. “I look horrible!”  
“Nah. you look cool.” richie smirked, grabbing some paper towels.  
“I just don’t get it. It was that stupid kind of bullying that makes no sense. Like I didn’t do anything but sit on a bench and then they jumped on me. And it all went by so fast. He said this year is gonna be hell for me. What if it gets worse? What if he breaks my arm?” eddie said, sounding panicked.  
“Calm down.” richie said as he wiped the blood off of eddie’s face.”if he messes with you again i’ll take care of it.”  
“But what if you aren’t there.” eddie asked, worriedly.  
“Well we have every class together and take the same bus and you’re kind of babysitting me right now. So don’t worry about it.” richie said, focusing on cleaning the smaller boy’s face.  
Eddie was staring at richie intently, being interrupted by the bell.  
“I still look like shit.” eddie chuckled, softly.  
“You look fine,” richie said, smiling,”but the losers are gonna ask a lot of questions.”  
Eddie nodded, as they headed to math.  
\------------------------------------------------  
“Eddie! Are you okay?” stan yelled.  
“Yeah i’m fine.” eddie replied, sitting   
“What h-happened?” bill asked, frantically.  
Eddie sat down at the lunch table.  
“That asshole that thinks mullets are still ‘in’.” eddie said putting his head in his hands,”where’s richie?”  
“I don’t know. Don’t you have like every class with him?” ben asked.  
“Yeah. he sat in the back for all of them though.”  
“So what did henry do?” ben asked, nervously.  
“He pinned me on the ground and started hitting me. Kicked me in the stomach I think. I might have internal bleeding!” eddie said, frantically.  
He didn’t even think about it. The damage that man-boy could have done to him. He was so focused on richie.  
“So h-how’d you get away? Did r-r-richie help?” Bill asked.  
“I kicked him in the balls and ran. Then richie helped clean me up.”  
“So richie was nice to you?” stan asked, smirking.  
“Um yeah? It’s kinda funny actually. I fell off my bike this morning and cut my knee and he helped me fix it.” eddie said, suddenly getting a little warmer.  
“Awwwww. It’s too cute!” stan whined.  
“Shut up.” eddie scoffed.  
“Seriously though where is richie?” ben asked.  
Eddie looked at the entrance to the cafeteria.  
“I’ll go check.” he said,”don’t touch my backpack.”  
Eddie walked out of the cafeteria down the hall. He heard someone chuckling around the corner.  
“Total dumb-ass. I can’t believe a kid that small got away.” a boy with a deep voice said.  
Eddie gasped and ran to the closest bathroom. He ran to the stall farthest from the door and hid, breathing heavily. The only problem was someone else was in there with him. Great. He smelled cigarette smoke and flowers. What boys bathroom smells like flowers? None. he was in the wrong one. Eddie hit himself in the head a couple times.  
“I’m guessing you’re running away from someone?” he heard a girl say a couple feet away from him.  
He didn’t want to answer, assuming she’d know he wasn’t a girl.  
“why don’t you want to talk?” she asked quietly.  
“Because i ran into the wrong bathroom.” eddie groaned, letting his head fall on the wall.  
“Oh my god!” the girl laughed.”who were you running from?”  
“Henry bowers.” eddie said.  
“Well I’m almost positive you’re safe in here. My name’s beverly.” she said.  
“I’m eddie. Why are we talking over the stalls?”  
“I’m not sure. It’s weird because you’re just a voice with no face. It’s a little unsettling.” beverly said, unlocking the stall and walking out.  
Eddie did the same.  
“Holy shit! What happened? Did henry do that?” beverly asked.  
Eddie nodded.  
“So i was looking for a kid named richie. You seen him?” eddie asked, nervously looking at the clock.  
“Richie!” she said loudly, laughing a little bit.” sorry. Most of us stopped talking to him after 8th grade. We all called him trashmouth. Guess it kinda stuck. Last time i saw him was right after lunch started. Pretty sure he went to hid in the comic book section of the library. That’s where he goes when he’s feeling weird.”  
“Thank you. Also thank you for not getting mad about me being in here.” eddie said.  
“You didn’t seem too threatening.” she replied, smiling.  
Eddie smiled and waved as he walked to the library. He tried his best to walk super fast but ended up tripping and almost falling. When he got to the library he headed to the back until he got to ‘comic books’. There he saw richie drawing a picture of a person with short-ish kinda curly brown hair, freckles and a cute little nose.  
“Nice drawing you got there.” eddie said quietly, not even thinking about who it could be.  
“Holy shit! How’d you find me?” richie whisper-yelled, frantically flipping over his drawing.  
“Beverly. We talked in the bathroom.”  
“Why were you in the same bathroom?” richie asked, raising one eyebrow.  
“I was running from Bowers and i went to the girl’s bathroom instead of the boy’s. Who were you drawing?”  
“Um. nobody.” richie said, quietly looking down.  
“Why didn’t you come to lunch?” eddie asked, sitting down next to the other boy on the ground.  
“I just felt a little weird about today I guess. If I had stayed next to you henry probably would have not messed with you and then slowly forget you exist. It’s my fault you got beat up today. I’m sorry.” richie said, feeling guilty.  
“No richie. It’s not anyone’s fault but mullet boy. If you hadn’t been there to help clean my face up i would have actually cried. At school. You didn’t do anything bad.” eddie said, staring at richie.   
Richie couldn’t look him in the eye though.  
“We still aren’t friends though.” richie said.  
“And then you opened your mouth.” eddie muttered.” i really want to see the richie everyone talks about. Trashmouth toizer.”  
“Oh my god! Those were the golden days man. Then this year everyone kinda stopped paying attention to me. I have my good joke days like the day you came to school and then the next day I’m sitting in the library drawing a picture of a boy I’m not even friends with.” richie vented, closing his eyes and resting his head on the bookshelf behind him.  
“You want a hug?” eddie asked nervously.  
“I mean yeah but-um-we like-are-” “aren’t friends?” eddie cut him off.  
“I’m kinda sick of this ‘we’re not friends’ bullshit.” eddie said.  
“Im sorry.”  
Eddie cut him off by hugging from the side. Richie didn’t realize how much he needed a hug. Whenever he had a problem he just asked his mom for a hug. So he practically suffocated eddie from hugging him back so hard. There was no doubt about it. Richie had some issues.  
“Maybe we can be acquaintances.” richie said quietly.  
“Well that’s a start.” eddie replied.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was kind of a mess but it gets better I promise!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> shoot me in the arm please


End file.
